


Левиафан

by Klea_Strix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Gen, People, Thinking Out Loud
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, что в каждом из нас живет свой дракон. Может и правы те, кто так говорит, только ведь дракон дракону рознь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Левиафан

Говорят, что в каждом из нас живет свой дракон. Может и правы те, кто так говорит, только ведь дракон дракону рознь. Как и люди.

Есть саламандры, что в огне себя чувствуют, как дома. Для них жизнь бурлит событиями. Как легко они зажигаются новой идеей, но так же быстро и сгорают, превратив все вокруг в пепел. Темперамент бешенный, решения скорые. Нужен пламень, чтобы поддерживать их интерес.

Есть воздушные покорители. Легкие, свободные, непокорные. Попробуйте-ка приручить ветер. Это только кажется, что он вас слушает, на самом деле он своеволен. Стоит только ветру перемениться, и нет его. В гневе же он грозен, как первобытная стихия.

Земные властители наоборот консервативны. Трудно их сдвинуть с места, но на них, как говорится, мир держится. Зато если сдвинуть, весь мир перевернется.

И есть левиафаны. Живет себе такая тварюшка в глубинах, существуя в своем богатом внутреннем мире, и выманить ее оттуда тяжело. Хорошо ей там, уютно. Никто ее не видит, тогда как левиафан всегда все слышит, а так же чувствует изменение давления воды и волнение на поверхности. А потом всплыла, цапанула свое и... обратно на дно. И снова тишина. Ведь это только на поверхности может разразиться буря, а внутри почти всегда спокойно. И холодно. И другие твари там обитают, подчас причудливые и страшные. И пусть Левиафана считают за огромное чудовище, воплощающее зло, главное, что он сам знает свое предназначение: он пример непостижимости и тайны Божественного творения. Ведь вода, это колыбель жизни и в то же время информационный накопитель. Но с другой стороны всегда есть границы, которые он никогда не переступит, пусть даже это берега огромного океана. Так что и он не совершенен.

Нет в этом мире совершенства. Но чрезмерности, ведущей мир к гибели, тоже нет. И в этом наше счастье.


End file.
